banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tools Sphere
The Tools Sphere is a Martial Sphere that focuses on using equipment and tools to your advantage in combat situations. Proficiency Those who choose the Tools Sphere gain proficiency in Daggers, Grappling Hooks, Nets, Lassos, Garrotes, Mancatchers, Harpoons, and Bolas. Core Ability Tools of the Trade (Ex) Gain Equipment Trick as a bonus feat. You may use any sets of tools (like Thieves' Tools) as improvised weapons that you are proficient with. You can create mundane traps (like tripwires, darts, and snares) and place them within 5 ft of you as a full-round action. For every +5 B.A.B. you have, increase the distance by 5 ft. Tool Talents Deadly Disarm (Ex) You set up your traps in such a way that disarming it harms the saboteur. If someone succeeds a Disable Device check to disarm a trap you set using this, but do not beat the DC by 5 or more, they take damage from the trap as if it had sprung on them. This does not cause any effect or damage to any other creature except for the saboteur. Enhanced Trap (Su) By expending your Martial Focus, you can apply a +1 enhancement bonus to the trap or a magical property of equal value. For every +5 B.A.B. you have, you may add an additional +1 enhancement bonus or magical property. You cannot go over +5 Enhancement bonus. Erratic Trap (Ex) You set up your trap to trigger randomly. Every round after the trap is placed, roll a d100. On the first round, if you roll a 100, the trap activates immediately. On the second round, if you roll a 99-100, the trap activates. This pattern continues until the trap activates. If the trap is reset, the trap's activation chance resets to 100 and repeats. Focused Trigger (Ex) When a creature fails a save against or takes damage from your trap and you are aware of them doing so, you may gain martial focus as an immediate action. Ghost-Touch Trap (Su) When setting a trap, you may increase the Craft (trap) DC by +10 to treat the trap as if it possessed the ghost–touch weapon special ability. Know Your Own (Ex) You never set off your own traps on accident and you always succeed in disarming your own traps. Net Master (Ex) You take no penalties for using a net that has not been folded and apply any enhancement bonus to attack rolls that the net possesses to all your Strength checks against a creature entangled by the net, and to the DC of Strength checks to burst your nets. You add half your base attack bonus to the escape artist DC to escape your nets. Additionally, you may make drag and reposition attempts against creatures entangled by your nets as long as you control the trailing rope. You may add any enhancement bonus to attack rolls that the net possesses on these combat maneuver checks. This talent applies to any weapon that functions as a net, such as the lasso (as applicable) and snag net. Noisy Disarm (Ex) You set up your traps in such a way that disarming it alerts you to the saboteur. If someone succeeds a Disable Device check to disarm a trap you set using this, but do not beat the DC by 5 or more, the trap creates a loud noise that can be heard by any creature within 100 ft of the trap in moderate noise. Opportune Trap (Ex) Creatures that are struck by a trap you set provoke an attack of opportunity from you. You may make this attack of opportunity with a ranged weapon provided the target is within your first range increment. Penetrating Trap (Ex) Your damage-dealing traps overcome damage reduction based on your ranks in Craft (traps). Quick Set (Ex) You may expend martial focus to reduce the time required to place a trap by 1 step (10 minutes becomes 1 minute, 1 minute becomes 1 round, 1 round becomes a full-round, a full-round becomes a standard, a standard becomes a move). Remote Trigger (Ex) As an immediate action, when a creature comes within the area of effect of one of your traps, you may trigger a trap. Additionally, when a creature succeeds on a save to avoid triggering one of your traps, you may force them to reroll the save as an immediate action. You must be within close range (25 ft. plus 5 ft. per 2 ranks in Craft (traps)) of the trap to use either ability. Ruinous Sabotage (Ex) When you use Disable Device to disable a trap or mechanical device, the DC to repair the device or reset the trap is increased by 10. Trap Wielder (Ex) Sometimes the heat of battle does not allow one to properly set and camouflage a trap. Instead of placing a trap, you may attempt to immediately apply it to a creature. Doing so requires the normal action for placing the trap. As the trap is never set, creatures do not gain any bonus to AC or saves for seeing you set the trap. You may poison a trap used in this way by spending the required action to poison a weapon no more than 1 round prior to using this talent. Warning (Ex) Allies who can see and hear you never trigger your traps unless they choose to. Well-Timed Trigger (Ex) As part of setting up a trap, you can choose to set it on a timed trigger. This time triggered can be set to occur anywhere within an hour of setting the trap, however it must be in a 6 second interval (1 round). Category:Martial Spheres